Childish Taste
by poptart999999
Summary: Izaya catches a cold while Shizuo transforms into his early teens appearance as a normal human after a certain incident with Shinra. Forced to live under one roof for one month at most in their mentioned states, will Ikebukuro be able survive or is the situation not as severe as it seems to be?
1. Ch 1

**Author's Note:** I don't own Durarara. Beware of errors and OOCness, they can be quite unfriendly –LOL– therefore if you spot some or find something awkward, please don't hesitate to approach me. Comments, questions and suggestions are welcomed and entertained. Please feel comfortable.

~ With that said, let us now start! XD

* * *

**Childish Taste: ****Ch. 1**

* * *

Heiwajima Shizuo was going through an extremely horrible day. If only he knew agreeing to meet Shinra would only worsen his day, then he would have told him to meet him another day. But of course, he didn't know that, so when he received a buzz from his dear old friend, "Hello?"

"Shizuo, please meet me at my house. This is urgent."

He really didn't see why he wouldn't comply to the doctor's request.

* * *

Upon entering Kishitani Shinra and Sturluson Celty's humble home, there, sitting by the coffee table, was Shinra, doing his research on this specimen inside this glass container he is holding. Noticing Shizuo's presence, he put aside the glass and welcomed the bartender with a smile.

The blond was offered a seat by the coffee table –so he took it and attempted to rest a bit. Parallel to where he was sitting, sat the doctor. There was a long pause before Shinra got to the point.

"So... Shizuo… hello." the surgeon started off, nervousness evident in his way of speaking.

Allowing a grunt to escape his mouth, the ex-bartender turned his attention to his high school buddy, "Look, just get to the point. I'm not in the mood to go around the bushes right now."

Taking a deep breath and a heavy gulp, the doctor nodded and did as he was requested to do, "Shizuo, I know this is too much to ask, but you're the only one I can rely on this one…" he started off quite well, "Celty and I have already made plans for this month and well, something unexpected happened…" he continued. After a short and tensed pause, he finally finished his sentence, "Izaya got sick and I can't think of anybody else to take care of him other than you! Not even Namie would do it even though she's his secretary! So please, please, please do it for Celty and me! Please Shizuo! Celty will cancel our date if nobody looks after Izaya. Please!"

From the very moment Shinra laid eyes on Shizuo's expression at that time, he felt like a fool for even thinking that the blond will accept this humble request of his. But what made him feel extremely stupid was that, he knew he was going to ask a favor of Shizuo that might anger him and yet he didn't bother to hide his 'throw-able' items away –most especially his subject of research.

A bad day plus a situation concerning Izaya –wherein he is requested to be involved, equals, Shizuo… in passive rage mode!

"Shinra… you know how much I hate that flea and yet you dare ask…"

Shizuo's hands were shaking, and Shinra knew that wasn't a good sign. Not wanting to allow Shizuo's anger to elevate, he attempted to take back everything that he had said. Unfortunately and apparently, it was too late –Shizuo had already broken the coffee table and the container of the subject of his research, thus had made contact with the bacteria he had been studying about.

"Oh god no" Shinra gasped.

Everything happened so fast that before the surgeon could do anything, Shizuo's pores had already absorbed the bacteria into his body and before he could even blink an eye, the side effects began working onto Shizuo.

At first he began shivering and perspiring uncontrollably. Eventually, he fell on his knees. Soon after that, his body began to shrink and his hair color began to change. After the evolution, he fell on the floor and was rendered unconscious. Shinra rushed to his side and began checking for pulse. In the midst of doing so, slowly, the, now, brunette, and former blond, regained consciousness.

"Nhk…" his eyes began to fully open, vision still a bit blur.

Shinra who was checking for pulse, now sat in awe, "Ahh! This is fascinating. You're not bedridden!"

Though Shizuo's vision was still spinning, his hearing was as clear as a cat's, "What the– bedridden?"

Before explaining, the doctor got a towel and began wiping the, now, teenager, dry from his sweat. "Well, according to my research, the side effects of Retro Magic Bacteria –the bacteria you just ingested– are temporary extreme weakening to the point of bedridden, at most cases except yours, and temporary body shift –meaning, if you are around your early teenage years and below, you are most likely to turn older but if you are around your late teenage years and above, you are most likely to turn younger."

Young again…?

Upon catching those words, Shizuo immediately sat up and hasted to a mirror. Finding one, he saw his reflection in it. "You've got to be fucking with me."

"NOOO!" a yell escaped his mouth. Carried away by his emotions, he charges a punch on the mirror only to–

…

"Shizuo, your hand is bleeding." Shinra plainly stated.

The brunette stared at his bleeding hand and at the minimally damaged mirror. Things usually don't end up this way, so why?

Finally, the doctor was able to piece things together, "I see, I get it now. So apparently, the reason why you're not bedridden is because you're not like any other human. You have superhuman strength, therefore, in your case 'temporary extreme weakening' doesn't mean to be bedridden, in your situation, it means… to become normal."

After those words crossed his mouth, a pout formed on Shinra's lips. "Gosh~, this is so interesting! How unfortunate though, I already have made plans with Celty so I can't study about this. But oh well~, on the bright side, you can't do anything harmful in that body therefore… it's totally safe…" Shinra paused for a short while with a bright smile plastered on his lips, "…totally safe to force you to become Izaya's nurse~" he finished his sentence.

Grinning widely this time around, evilly yet cutely he muttered, "Celty won't worry about anything anymore and we can finally pursue our lovey dovey plans~! Yaaay!"

As Shinra rejoiced, Shizuo fell on his knees and on his hands, totally devastated.

Oh god no.

* * *

'_Ding dong…'_

Wrapped in a soft and comfortable blanket was Izaya Orihara, who almost succeeded in defeating his crave for miso soup, about to fall asleep, when suddenly, the doorbell rang mercilessly –in his opinion. Eye twitching in annoyance, he got up from bed and walked towards the door, only to end up slipping because of the blanket and winded up crawling towards the door instead.

Upon reaching the door, he pulled himself up and pressed a certain button to see who it was who just rang the doorbell, only to find out that it was Shinra –with a present (well that's how he said it). Groaning and getting the feeling that this isn't going to end well, Izaya let out a sigh of distress. Gosh, though he has a feeling that this isn't good, this better be good.

With full efforts, he opened the door, only to see Shinra face to face and this kid he brought that looked like Shizuo, only brunette, younger and obviously shorter. Not feeling very energetic and definitely not in the mood to be all welcoming, the informant sniffed and grumpily spoke, "This better be good Shinra, I'm not in the mood to play games. What do you want?"

Shinra smiled and pushed the mini-Shizuo towards Izaya, "I got you a nurse! Shizuo will be taking care of you until you get better. But the catch is, you have to look after him until he turns back into normal!"

Shizuo glared at Shinra for pushing him, "Just you wait till I get better Shinra… I'll kill you and this flea! Burn!"

Thanks to this colds, Izaya couldn't think straight and wasn't able to completely comprehend everything Shinra had said. Blinking naively, he arched a brow, "Shizuo, this little guy?"

Finally, after a long while of buffering, he was able to piece the situation together, "So you're telling me that this little guy is Shizu-chan?! Shinra, he's going to kill me! He might be small but he's still Shizu–"

"Actually, thanks to this certain bacteria, he had turned 'normal', meaning, right now, Shizuo is just a normal teenager! He's so normal that you can actually kill him if you want to even in that state, which I highly do not recommend because Shizuo is still Celty and my friend~!" Shinra happily announced yet warned in a cheery voice nonetheless.

The so-called Shizuo grunted, "I may not have my superhuman strength, but I definitely won't allow this flea to kill me. Tch. Anyway, you're going to leave right away, right Shinra? Before you do, and even though I hate you right now, I just want to ask if it's safe to smoke even under the influ–"

Before the child Shizuo could even finish his sentence, Shinra immediately responded with a firm, "No! You're normal right now, so you are definitely prone to the diseases normal humans are prone to, so smoke is a big no because it will most likely win you a disease. Which reminds me, don't forget to drink vitamins since you are going to take care of Izaya and colds are contagious. The last thing we want is you catching colds before Izaya gets better."

Shizuo sighed in annoyance, "Ahh, how troublesome."

Shinra, assuming that Shizuo had nothing else to say, turned to Izaya, "Well then… I hope you two get along! I have to tell Celty immediately that I have found a nurse for you so that we can start our vacation sooner~. Haha, see you in a month!" with that, Shinra closed the door and left, leaving Shizuo and Izaya alone.

"Hey there flea" Shizuo was surprising calm about this but the thing is…

Izaya wasn't.

"I'm hallucinating, aren't I? Ahh… stupid colds." in the process of trying to convince himself that this is all make-believe, the information broker passed out.

Looks like Izaya can't handle things too well when he's sick huh. He's still human after all.

* * *

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Author's Note: **Thank you for reading. Hope you enjoyed.

As much as I want to write a longer note, I'm kind of extremely really sleepy right now and I still have classes tomorrow, so, my apologies.

Again, thank you and uhh… I suppose good night too. Ciao.


	2. Ch 2

**Author's Note:** I don't own Durarara. Beware of errors and OOCness, they can be quite unfriendly –LOL– therefore if you spot some or find something awkward, please don't hesitate to approach me. Comments, questions and suggestions are welcomed and entertained. Please feel comfortable.

PS: Damn, why do I always get sick whenever it's Valentine's Day? How frustrating… plus, I feel for my future lover.

~ With that said, let us now start! XD

* * *

**Childish Taste: Ch. 2**

* * *

A warm ray of light that shone directly at his face had awakened the sick informant. Feeling the coolness and comfort of the blanket wrapped around his body, he realized two things upon gaining full consciousness. First, he had a neatly folded towel on his forehead –before it fell upon sitting up– and, second, he slept on the floor, in the living room.

Can't remember what had happened, he frees himself from the coziness of the blanket and stands up. Getting a hunch that something's not right, he slyly takes out his flick blade hidden under the drawer by the couch and sneakily explores his own lair.

First, he –with stealth– checked out the rest of the living room. Upon confirming that the whole of the living room is clear, he checked out his own room, then dining room and then the kitchen after confirming that both his room and the dining room were safe. Much to his shock, upon arriving at the kitchen, there was a casserole resting on top of the stove –which was plugged and switched on. Curious and suspicious, he draws closer to the cooking materials and carefully lifts the top of the casserole. Much to his surprise, inside the casserole is an appetizing Japanese delicacy known as miso soup.

"What the–", Izaya was about to express his shock by saying 'what the hell' in a surprised intonation; however, he was cut off by a hum coming from the bathroom.

Upon hearing the hum, his brow instantly arched in confusion. Why in the name of Ikebukuro is there a miso soup in his kitchen and a humming person inside his bathroom? Gulping heavily –quite nervous because he's seriously sort of vulnerable in his current state, the informant gripped tighter on his blade and headed towards the bathroom.

Carefully, he twisted the doorknob which revealed that the door was not locked as he was able to open it. Stealthily, he drew closer to the bathing area until he was finally close enough to touch the extremely blurred and translucent –almost opaque– shower sliding door.

Izaya flicked his blade open, and just as fast as he flicked his blade, he had slid the door open, "Who are y–".

His plan was to be threatening, to be scary and all that crap just like he usually is. But apparently, there are some things in the world that you just can't do when the situation isn't like what you have planned for.

* * *

I-it can't be…! S-so last night… _wasn't a dream after all._

There stood before him, 100% naked and wet was his rival –Heiwajima Shizuo, in his teenage body, staring at him with extremely wide eyes and bloody red cheeks.

Izaya was not a perverted, but somehow, he couldn't hold back. He wasn't able to abstain himself from staring at the other from toe to head.

Realizing what the informant is doing, Shizuo blushed harder and decided it was time to react, "A-AHHH, YOU PERVERTED FLEA! GET OUT!" he yelled from the top of his lungs as he grabbed on a bottle of shampoo and threw it right at the maniac.

"Shit!" before the bottle could hit him, Izaya slid the door closed and headed out of the bathroom with a stain of red on his cheeks.

Witlessly, he stormed to his room and locked it closed –as if he was the one 'harassed' which really isn't the case. With heart pounding, he leaned on the door and slid down on his behind –still blushing by the way.

Clenching his chest with his hand and covering his face with his other, the informant wasn't sure if it was the cold that's making him feel hot at the moment.

'_Sh-Shizu-chan… –even in that body– has abs… s-shit, he's hot.'_

* * *

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Author's Note: **Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed! Sorry if the chapter is quite short, I have classes tomorrow so I can only stay for so long on the computer. Also, apologies for the late update, it's just that, last week has been hectic, sorry for the OOCness too! Hehe~

Anyway, again, thank you! Good night to all! :DD


End file.
